


Love in a Cafe ~ Kankuro Oneshot

by Aluri



Category: Naruto
Genre: Cute, F/M, Hugs n Fluff, Love, Oneshot, kiss, ♥
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2014-12-09
Packaged: 2018-02-28 19:02:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2743676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aluri/pseuds/Aluri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another Naruto Oneshot with the very loveable Puppet boy Kankuro~ ♥</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love in a Cafe ~ Kankuro Oneshot

**Author's Note:**

> Moving work posted onto other websites I've done onto here because I enjoy it so far~ Perhaps soon will start up writing new things if people like these things here. :D

"Kurai-chan!" I let out a yelp as I was pulled into a tight, one-armed hug by none other then the puppet using sand nin, Kankuro. "Kankuro! What in the world are you doing here?" I asked him, surprised. It wasn't everyday you saw the Kazekage's older brother in the Village hidden in the leaves.

"I'm here on some business for Gaara." He said with a wide grin. "Is Temari here?" I asked looking behind him, he rolled his eyes. "Unfortunately." He complained "She's speaking with the Hokage at the moment, finding us someplace to stay."

"Oh." I said simply breaking out of the awkward hug "You're too tall." I complained, he was at least a head taller then me and he laughed making me smirk lightly "I see you haven't changed your make-up." His laugh stopped short "It's face paint!" He corrected and I giggled.

"Sure it is, Kitty-kun." He looked at me annoyed about to say something else but I cut him off by wrapping my arms around his middle pulling him into a hug "It's nice to see you again, Kankuro." I murmured and felt him stiffen up for a moment before he hugged me back. "You too, kid." He teased when I pulled away from him and I mocked scowled.

"Flirting already I see." Temari's voice broke the silence and I turned to look at her and rose an eyebrow and looked at Kankuro whom had a small pink tint on his cheeks. I rolled my eyes and pounced Temari in a hug. She laughed and patted my back pushing me off of her. "It's too bad Gaara couldn't come." I pouted, during the chunin exams I had become great friends with the sand trio. Mostly Temari and Kankuro but Gaara could at least stand my presence.

"So where are ya'll staying?" I asked Temari and she pointed down the rode "A hotel." I grinned and nodded "The only one down there is actually really close to my home, we might be able to actually spend sometime together!" I exclaimed happily. Kankuro grinned and leaned on my shoulder nodding "Sounds good."

Temari rubbed her stomach with an annoyed look "Know any good places to eat around here?" My smirk grew wider.

 

"Ichiraku's ramen!" I stated gesturing to the ramen bar we now stood in front of. Temari rolled her eyes playfully "Of course, I should have guessed."

"That's right! You should have!" I exclaimed pulling the two over. "Ayame-chan!" I saw the girl and she smiled brightly "I'm hungry!" I complained. She giggled and nodded "I'll have something for you soon; the regular right?" I nodded smiling.

"So you come here a lot I'm guessing?" Temari asked jokingly and I chuckled nodding again. We sat down, Temari on my side and Kankuro on the other. "So what have you guys been up to?" I asked them. "Same old.. It's been better since Gaara was made Kazekage." Temari answered. "Maybe I should visit sometime." I thought aloud, not noticing the hopeful look Kankuro had. Temari smirked, noticing right away "You'd always be welcomed to."

"Here you are! Three beef ramen." Ayame came back setting the three bowls down. I thanked her opening my chopsticks. "Wow! This is really good!" Temari said eating some and I grinned. We ate talking about most of what has been going on. Mostly Temari and I, Kankuro was being strangely quiet through most of the conversation. I guessed he was just tired.

I walked with them back to their apartment, hugging both of them goodnight. I held Kankuro's a bit longer then normal but he didn't seem to mind "Goodnight, Kurai-chan." He murmured letting go of the hug. "Oh yeah!" I said just as they were about to go inside "How long will you guys be staying?"

"About a week."

I frowned lightly, wasn't very long but I smiled and said goodnight once more before continuing down the road a little ways getting to my home. I took a bottle from the fridge and drank down the red liquid all at once.

I sighed and tossed the bottle into the trash, I took off my cloak and threw it on a chair. I took a quick shower and laid down in my bed staring up at the ceiling thinking about the hugs I had given Kankuro. I had never felt it before whenever I hugged him, that sort of warm, fuzzy feeling In my chest. I didn't want to let him go.. And what about Temari about that flirting comment? We didn't flirt a lot.. Did we?

I couldn't actually have a crush on Kankuro, could I? I let out a groan and rolled over closing my eyes tightly. Eventually I fell into a restless sleep.

\---

"I still think you should tell him."

"B-But I cant!"

"And why not?"

"What if he d-doesn't like me back?"

"I don't see that happening."

"But Kurai-chan.."

Me and Hinata have this chat nearly every time we see each other, she has a crush on Naruto and is too shy to tell him and we have a long and boring conversation on why she should. At the moment we were getting lunch in a small café.

"I can always hold your hand while your doing it." I said teasingly and she blushed looking down at her tea. "Sorry Hinata-chan. I'm going through a similar problem." Her eye widen slightly "Why are you worried Kurai-chan? Any guy would love to have you."  
I grinned and patted Hinata's hand "I think the same thing about you, You're very pretty. Naruto is an idiot of he doesn't return your feelings." She smiled "Thanks Kurai-chan."  
"Hey! Kurai-chan!" I looked up and grinned lightly "Hey Kankuro-kun." He sat down next to me and stole some of my food. "What are you doing here?" I asked him, blushing softly. "Temari is taking care of things for now, I get the day off."

I smiled and pointed at Hinata "This is Hinata, she's a friend of mine."  
"H-Hello." She stuttered smiling faintly. "Hi." Kankuro said taking another bit of my food. My thoughts from last night played over in my mind again making my blush more noticeable. Hinata stood up and bowed slightly "I have to be going, it was nice having lunch with you Kurai-chan." I waved bye to her and she left.

"She was quiet."

"She's just shy."

"Kinda like you used to be?"

"Shut up." I said playfully nudging his arm "That's okay, All girls are shy around me. I geuss its just my good looks!" He joked and I rolled my eyes "I'm so sure."

"So I kinda over heard you talking with her. I didn't know you had a crush on someone." He said after a few seconds of silence. I blushed darkly and grinned sheepishly "You heard that?" I was thankful I didn't say any names.

"Yeah." He grunted. "You gonna tell me who?"

I hesitated for a moment and took a sip of my tea. "Well, he's not from around here." I started and he looked at me. "He is very strong, a little arrogant at times but that only makes me like him more." Kankuro had a small grin on his face "He has this odd fetish for dolls and make-up though."

He chuckled and leaned towards me "I'll pretend you didn't say that." He murmured before pressing his lips to mine making my heart skip a beat. I kissed him back softly. We broke apart a moment after and he smiled "Wish you would have told me sooner."

I giggled and kissed his cheek careful not to get any of his face-paint "I love you, Kurai-chan." He whispered as I pulled back and I blushed but smiled brightly "I love you too Kankuro-kun." I would have to make a lot more visits to Suna from now on.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading~ 
> 
> ♥


End file.
